This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on Patent Application No. 2001-265109 filed in Japan on Aug. 31, 2001, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a motorcycle fuel tank. In particular, the present invention relates to a structure for attaching a motorcycle fuel tank in a rotatable manner.
2. Description of Background Art
A known motorcycle fuel tank attaching structure includes a substantially U-shaped engaging member opened toward the front. The engaging member is provided in the front portion of the fuel tank and is inserted into and engaged with a retaining member on a body frame side. An attaching plate protruding to a lower side of the seat is provided at the rear end of the fuel tank. The plate is bolted and fixed to the body frame. The fuel tank is attached to the body frame in the two front and rear portions.
Another known motorcycle fuel tank attaching structure includes a rotatably supported fuel tank. In this case, one end of the fuel tank is attached onto the body frame be a hinge and the other end thereof is provided with a lock mechanism. The lock is unlocked to rotate the fuel tank on the hinge on the body frame.
When a fuel tank is rotatable, the fuel tank does not need to be detached during maintenance. Accordingly the troubles associated with detachment and attachment of the fuel tank are reduced and parts related to detachment and attachment cannot fall and get lost. In view of this, the maintenance is improved correspondingly. However, one end side of the fuel tank must be fixed by a lock mechanism. Although the background art engaging structure is simple and convenient, the lock mechanism cannot be employed in some instances due to space limitations. If the lock mechanism cannot be employed, the rotating support itself cannot be employed.
An object of the present invention is to employ a background art engaging structure on a side opposite to where the fuel tank is rotatably supported.
To solve the above problems of the background art, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a structure for attaching a motorcycle fuel tank which is fixed to a body frame by a first support part provided in the front portion of the fuel tank and a second support part provided in the rear portion thereof, wherein:
the first support part is of an engaging construction engaging and disengaging the body frame by the front and rear movement of the fuel tank, and the second support part is constructed by a hinge slideable in the front and rear directions and rotatable in the upper and lower directions together with the fuel tank.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the hinge constructing the second support part is slideable and rotatable to the body frame together with the fuel tank. The fuel tank is slid in the front and rear directions to disengage the first support part. The hinge can be slid to permit the disengaging operation. This can rotate the hinge on the coupling point to the body frame. Accordingly, the fuel tank can be rotated. The fuel tank is fixed in reverse order.
Although the fuel tank is rotatable, the hinge is slideable and rotatable. The first support part can employ the background art engaging structure. The present invention is advantageous when a request employing the background art engaging structure is strong and the provision of a lock mechanism is limited. Furthermore, the support structure is simple and inexpensive.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the structure for attaching a motorcycle fuel tank further includes a rotating regulation device. The rotating regulation device regulates the rotation of the fuel tank within a predetermined range.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, the rotating regulation device for regulating the rotating amount of the fuel tank is provided. Accordingly, the fuel tank is prevented from being rotated excessively. Furthermore, the piping arranged below the fuel tank is prevented from being affected adversely to facilitate the rotating operation.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.